Darrius
How Darrius joined the Tourney Originating from the Realm of Order, Darrius is an ambitious and unscrupulous man whose intricate schemes further his own ambitions. To his followers, as well as to the patriots of Seido, he is a revolutionary and visionary. To his foes and other people, he is a terrorist. He is most known for the massive riots he starts in Orderrealm. After another riot in Seido backfires, Darrius decides to get a strange wyvern bat-like Pokemon to steal the Declaration of Order. That Pokemon is Noivern. How to unlock *Clear Beer Bottle Cut Level 2 with 90 different characters. *Play 1762 matches For both methods, you must fight Darrius at the Orderrealm. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him for 725 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Darrius, wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the leader of the Seidan Resistance, Darrius!" He will be seen left of Johan Durer, right of Alice (Fatal Fury), below Shun'ei and above Jinbei. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Darrius has his hands rested on his sunglasses. After the announcer calls his name Darrius shifts close to the camera and does two hard straights saying "I am Darrius. I look forward to resisting arrest." Special Moves Tricky Blast (Neutral) Darrius releases a bluish projectile at his opponent. Chest Cruncher (Side) Darrius dashes and punches his opponent on his chest. Head Cutter (Up) Darrius does three uppercuts on the ground, then jumps into the air with a rising uppercut. Twisty Kick (Down) Darrius dashes forward and performs three spin kicks. Arm Bash (Hyper Smash) Based on his first Mortal Kombat: Deception Fatality. Darrius rips both his foe's arms off and slaps the foe with his/her own arms two times with the third strike knocking off the head. Rearrange (Final Smash) Based on his second Mortal Kombat: Deception Fatality. Darrius makes quick, hasty work of the opponent's body, using his abnormal strength to mix up the opponent's body, resulting in a staggering mismatch of displaced limbs. Before Darrius continues, he stops and ponders for a bit before kicking the opponent to the ground. Victory Animations #Darrius does two punches to the left and right, then stomps the ground and says "Not fit to be a part of free will." #Darrius spins his arms, then does does four spin kicks and says "All men should be created equal!" #Darrius raises his arms, then brings them down to stretch them below his chest and says "That's all lawgivers have?" On-Screen Appearance Darrius rushes in and creaks his arms saying "You got a choice, walk my path or be uprooted." Trivia *Darrius's rival is the bat-like Sound Wave Pokemon, Noivern. *Darrius shares his English voice actor with Crunch Bandicoot. *Darrius shares his French voice actor with Firefly, Libra Dohko, Gus, Inspector Harry Trout, Francis the Chameleon and Sly Cooper. *Darrius shares his German voice actor with Ryuga, Omegaman, Forretress, the Xenomorph Alien, Tauros, Yumichika Ayasegawa and Daryun. *Darrius was a starter in his playable Mortal Kombat appearances, but needs to be unlocked in Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers. Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes